


Hadrian's Goblin Health Report

by hanflyingsolo



Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanflyingsolo/pseuds/hanflyingsolo
Summary: The results that Swiftblade gets when she runs her very first scan on Hadrian after his arrival at Gringotts via Portkey. Nothing is graphically described but it does indicate a yearly summary of injuries and how he received them.
Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hadrian's Goblin Health Report

Birth to 1 Year:

  * Minor Cold
  * Small bumps and scrapes
    * Reason: Learning to walk



1 Year to 2 Years:

  * Cursed Lightning Bolt Scar
    * Reason: Failed Killing Curse from T.M.R.
  * Hypothermia
  * Diaper Rash (x8)
  * 2 Broken Fingers
  * 3 Broken Toes



2 Years to 3 Years:

  * Rebroken Toes and Fingers
  * Fractured Forearm
  * Beginnings of Malnutrition
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



3 Years to 4 Years:

  * Broken Wrist
  * Cut on Side
    * Pushed onto Broken Class by Cousin
  * Infected Cut
  * Continued Beginnings of Malnutrition/Dehydration
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



4 Years to 5 Years:

  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Broken Forearm
    * Improperly Healed
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * From Hot Oil and Stove
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



5 Years to 6 Years:

  * Severe Sunburn
    * Second Degree
  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
    * Gardening and Kitchen Work
  * Infected Cut
  * Broken Ankle
    * Improperly Healed
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * From Hot Oil and Stove
    * Hand Held on Hot Coils by Aunt for 15 Seconds
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
  * Depleated Vision
    * Dark Cupboard
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



6 Years to 7 Years:

  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Broken Fingers and Toes
    * Improperly Healed
  * Severe Sunburn
  * Beaten Severely by Uncle (x3)
    * Cracked Ribs
    * Extensive Deep Bruising
  * Beaten by Cousin and His Friends
    * Deep Bruising
    * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Re-broken Forearm
    * Improperly Healed
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * From Hot Oil and Stove
    * Hand Held on Hot Coils by Aunt for 15 Seconds
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
    * Missed Growth Spurts
  * Depleated Vision
    * Dark Cupboard
    * Not Provided Glasses
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



8 Years to 9 Years:

  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Broken Wrist
    * Improperly Healed
  * Severe Sunburn
  * Beaten Severely by Uncle (x12)
    * Broken Ribs (x2)
    * Concussion
    * Extensive Deep Bruising
  * Beaten by Cousin and His Friends
    * Accidental Magic Used to Apparate Away
    * Deep Bruising
    * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * Hand Held on Hot Coils by Aunt for 30 Seconds (x3)
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
    * Missed Growth Spurts
    * Begininning to Affect Vision and Bone Strength
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



9 Years to 10 Years:

  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Severe Sunburn
  * Hypothermia
  * Broken Leg
    * Improperly Healed
    * Nicked Femoral Artery
      * HEALED BY UNCONCIOUS MAGIC
  * Beaten Severely by Uncle (x27)
    * Broken Ribs (x5)
    * Concussion (x3)
    * Extensive Deep Bruising
  * Beaten by Cousin and His Friends
    * Broken Ribs (x2)
    * Deep Bruising
    * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * Hand/Arm Held on Hot Coils by Aunt for 30 Seconds (x6)
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
    * Affecting Growth, Vision, and Bone Strength
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



10 Years to 11 Years:

  * Numerous Cuts and Scrapes
  * Severe Sunburn
  * Hypothermia
  * Dislocated Shoulder (x2)
  * Beaten Severely by Uncle (x41)
    * Broken Ribs (x11)
      * One Pierced A Lung
        * HEALED BY UNCONCIOUS MAGIC
    * Concussion (x4)
    * Extensive Deep Bruising
  * Beaten by Cousin and His Friends
    * Broken Ribs (x3)
    * Deep Bruising
    * Severe Cuts and Scrapes
  * Burns on Hands and Arms
    * Hand/Arm Held on Hot Coils by Aunt for 30 Seconds (x8)
  * Malnutrition/Dehydration
    * Affecting Growth, Vision, and Bone Strength
  * Emotional, Mental, and Physical Needs Not Being Met



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rapporto sulla salute goblin di Adriano by hanflyingsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480976) by [Nightshade_12341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341)




End file.
